Corvus
DMG to all enemies / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = -1 |skill g = ☆Glass Bead Gun |skill g lv1 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |procs g = -1 |skill x = ★Glass Bead Gun |skill x lv1 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 350% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs x = -1 |skill t = Hero's Weapon β |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 50% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = Hero's Weapon β |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 50% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = Hero's Weapon β |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 50% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-07-20 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 50 |cost 0 = 39 |atk 0 = 4000 / 6400 |def 0 = 4000 / 6400 |soldiers 0 = 3750 / 7500 |max level 1 = 60 |cost 1 = 47 |atk 1 = 4400 / 8960 |def 1 = 4400 / 8960 |soldiers 1 = 4125 / 10500 |max level g = 70 |cost g = 52 |atk g = 5280 / 10518 |def g = 5280 / 10418 |soldiers g = 4538 / 11425 |max level x = 90 |cost x = 57 |atk x = 9780 / 17260 |def x = 9200 / 17120 |soldiers x = 9800 / 18850 |medals 0 = 2000 |gold 0 = 20000 |medals 1 = 3200 |gold 1 = 32000 |medals g = 4500 |gold g = 45000 |medals x = 6500 |gold x = 65000 |description = This fallen angel of the constellation Corvus loves to collect all kinds of shiny things. |friendship = Glass or diamonds, it doesn't matter! Shiny is shiny! |login = You bring me something shiny? A glass bead? A diamond? |meet = I just love shiny things! Do you have anything shiny!? |battle start = Okay, time to shine! |battle end = I lost my shine... |friendship max = Why do you look so shiny to me!? Ooh, now I want you, too! |friendship event = I found a beautiful ring while searching for shiny things. Here, it comes in a pair, so you can have one, too! |rebirth = Shiny shiny hunt is dangerous. There are many traps! Volcano, iceberg, space.. They all have shiny shiny things! I love the shine on this glitter glass ball. Isn't it lovely? |awaken chance = 40 |awaken orb = 1 |awaken l = 5 |awaken m = 10 |awaken s = 15 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Bud |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = I just love shiny things! Do you have anything shiny!? |availability = [Journey|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] [Tower of Calmness and Remedy|[Limited SR Reward]] Witch Gate }} Category:Limited SR Category:AkkeyJin Category:Fantasy Archwitch Category:Archwitch